Encerrados por casualidad
by Sirenita
Summary: Ron sólo piensa en las relajantes vacaciones de verano, pero tendrá que preocuparse de algo más: quedarse encerrado con Hermione Granger en el elevador del ministerio.
1. Capítulo 1

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto no tiene fines de lucro.**

_Dedicado a mi querida Stefy, quien sólo quería un fic del pelirrojo y la castaña.

* * *

_

"**Encerrados por casualidad"**

Capítulo 1

Caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos. Tenía que entregar un informe antes de ir a San Mugo y ya estaba atrasada en una hora. Bufó molesta cuando notó que el elevador no funcionaba y algunos trabajadores iban por todo el sector transportando tablas, placas de metal y cables. Miró nuevamente su reloj y apurada buscó las escaleras. Subir tantos escalones no le hacía ninguna gracia, y menos tener que subirlos con aquellos tacones. Era una grandísima idiota al ponerse justo ese día tacones. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a saltar los escalones de dos en dos sabiendo que iba a quedar muerta con tanta actividad física.

Salió de la oficina cansadísimo. Después de pasar dos noches completas sin dormir ya era hora que le dieran algunos días de descanso. Sus párpados se cerraban casi solos y cada tres segundos bostezaba. Necesitaba dormir con urgencia. Lo único que agradecía es que gracias a una poción extraña que le había dado su jefe, no tenía ojeras y en su rostro no había ninguna señal que demostrara su cansancio. A su mente sólo se le venía las placenteras vacaciones de verano. Saludó a un grupo de mujeres, quienes trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios, y ellas riendo se lo devolvieron. Abrió una puerta y rápidamente ya estaba bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó él al ver que faltaban sólo cuatro escalones para que chocara con una mujer.

-¡Ay! – La mujer de cabello castaño se detuvo abruptamente y se cayó hacia atrás regando todos los papeles de traía en la mano.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó preocupado bajando los escalones restantes para llegar adonde se encontraba.

-Creo que sí… - respondió apenada - ¡No, mi informe! – gritó desesperada - ¡Me van a matar! – Y empezó a recoger los papeles en cuclillas – Me van a matar… Estoy perdida.

-Yo… ¿Quiere que la ayude? – Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No, gracias. Ya lo hice – dijo poniéndose de pie sola.

Los dos se miraron por primera vez.

-A ti te conozco… - dijo la castaña - ¿Ron Weasley?

-¿Hermione Granger?

Los dos sonrieron ampliamente y asintieron.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Logró decir el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien. Gracias… Parece que no tan bien como tú. Vaya, todo un hombre del ministerio. ¿Terminaste la Academia y ahora trabajas acá? – preguntó sintiéndose bastante estúpida al preguntar algo tan obvio. Si estaba allí, debía ser porque trabajaba en el ministerio.

-Sí. ¿Qué es de tu vida? – preguntó. El cansancio que sentía se esfumó y pensó en que podrían conversar un poco más.

-Pues, debo entregar un informe ahora mismo, sino es posible que pierda mi empleo – Rió nerviosa – Bueno… Un gusto verte. Adiós – Siguió subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Espera! - La siguió – Te puedo acompañar si quieres.

-¿No tienes nada más que hacer?

-No…

-Está bien.

Se sentían algo raros hablando después de tanto tiempo. Muchos recuerdos llegaban a sus mentes invadiéndolos de un particular grupo de sentimientos. Estaban felices por verse, pero algo de culpa sentían por sentir aquello. La última vez que se habían visto fue en Hogwarts, un día muy triste. Ella lloraba y él apenas hablaba. Se despidieron sin decir mucho y nunca más volvieron a contactarse.

Nuestras vidas habían cambiado para siempre, pensó Ron cuando llegaban al Departamento de Misterios y Hermione pasaba a dejar el informe.

Luego de unos cinco minutos esperándola, ella salió y caminaron hasta el vestíbulo. Él le preguntó si sus padres estaban bien.

-Sí… - asintió la castaña – Gracias por acompañarme a dejar el informe. Supongo que tenías otro asunto que atender antes de pasar un rato conmigo.

-No, ya había terminado mi trabajo por hoy – Observó que los arreglos en los ascensores estaban concluidos y los señaló - ¿Te acompaño hasta la salida?

-Claro.

Ninguno sabía muy bien la razón por la cual habían dejado de verse. Tal vez los recuerdos de su último año en la escuela eran muy fuertes y había dejado hondas marcas en sus vidas. Su séptimo año en Hogwarts había sido uno de los más intensos. El colegio abrió sólo por tres meses y después lo cerraron. Había demasiados ataques y sin Dumbledore estaban en serio peligro los estudiantes. Luego Harry partió en busca de los _horrocruxes_ con ayuda de ellos. Lo peor era que ellos simplemente podían hacer las investigaciones, pero no intervenir en la búsqueda. Harry les advirtió que él era el único que podía hacerlo.

Poco a poco fueron encontrando y destruyendo los _horrocruxes_ restantes. Los únicos que quedaban eran: Nagini y el mismo Voldemort. ¿Quién diría que aquellos dos serían los más problemáticos? Cualquiera, pero nadie podía asegurar que esos le iban a costar la vida a Harry Potter. Todos mantenían la fe que Harry viviría, que saldría victorioso y airoso para contarlo y celebrar. Él era un poderoso mago y e iba a lograrlo. Nadie pudo creer que una vez matado Voldemort, Harry también quedó muy herido. A los pocos minutos murió.

-¿Tus padres cómo están? – preguntó la castaña viendo como el panel encima del ascensor indicaba que estaba en el segundo piso - ¿Tus hermanos? – Ahora en el tercer piso.

-Ellos bien. El año pasado remodelaron La Madriguera para que fuera un poco más pequeña… Como ya nadie vive con ellos, les sobraba mucho espacio – respondió sonriendo – Los gemelos están bien. Ahora están en Latinoamérica abriendo más sucursales de la tienda. Bill tiene tres hijos con Fleur. Charlie sigue soltero… Y Ginny se casará la semana entrante.

-¡Oh, me alegro! – dijo Hermione contenta. Notó que Percy aún era un tema prohibido entre los Weasley - ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-El desgraciado es un tal Sean Darcy… Es un tipo que conoció en la universidad hace tres años – masculló frunciendo el ceño. Hermione rió divertida – Llevan saliendo desde entonces.

-No puedo creer que odies a cada hombre que se acerque a tu hermana. Después de todos estos años… - comentó y la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

-¿Y estás de vacaciones? – preguntó Ron cambiando de tema - ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?

La puerta se cerró del ascensor. Nadie más entró.

-Sí, hoy fue mi último día… Mañana iré donde mis padres, pero hoy no sé qué haré. Debo admitir que no soy la reina de las invitaciones sociales – dijo riendo - ¿Y qué harás hoy?

-Sólo descansar – respondió sin muchos ánimos – Después iré a cenar a La Madriguera. Cada vez es más catastrófico. Están los hijos de mis hermanos, los espectáculos de los gemelos, el novio de Ginny… Me vuelvo loco cada vez que hay una cena familiar. Lo único que me entusiasma en que en cuatro semanas no veré el ministerio.

De repente se escuchó un ruido extraño. Ron miró a Hermione confundido y ella sólo dijo que no era nada. Sin embargo comprobaron en el visor, arriba de las puertas, que se habían detenido. Ninguna de las lucecitas señalaba algún número de piso, así que no tenían idea dónde estaban.

-No puede ser que esto se haya dañado – dijo Ron acercándose a las puertas – Los cambiaron recién hoy…

-¿No puedes? – preguntó después de ver que su amigo forcejeaba por abrir las puertas – Mejor no lo hagas. Tal vez estemos entre pisos… Y no sería nada agradable que abrieras las puertas y te cayeras al vacío.

-Está bien. Espero que reparen esto inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto… Por aquí debe haber un botón de emergencia – dijo viendo el panel lleno de botones junto a la puerta - ¿No hay?

-Esto no es un ascensor muggle, Hermione. Lo parecerá, pero es mágico.

-Mmm… Entonces usemos magia – Sacó su varita de su bolso.

-No se puede usar magia – Se acercó a las puertas y empezó a empujar nuevamente – El ministro puso un campo protector… Sin magia, sería menos peligroso.

-Extraño que no pensarán en que dos personas se quedaran atrapadas – dijo de mal humor - ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Sólo se me viene a la mente la idea de esperar.

-¿Esperar? – preguntó casi riéndose – No tengo tiempo para esperar… Tengo que llegar a mi casa para preparar el equipaje. Mis padres viven en la frontera con Irlanda y queda un poco lejos…

-Cálmate, por favor – le pidió serio – Esto va a funcionar pronto. Ya deben estar arreglando la falla.

Dejó su cartera en el suelo y observo con mucha atención el ascensor. Estaban las puertas, al lado el teclado con los botones que indicaban los pisos, otro panel que marcaba el piso en donde se encontraban –en donde la aguja se encontraba entre el 3 y 2- y en el techo había una pequeña compuerta. Si era semejante a un elevador muggle, podrían salir por allí. Tal y como en las películas, pensó la castaña algo ilusionada con la idea de respirar aire puro.

-Podríamos salir por aquí… - Señaló la compuerta – Estamos casi en el piso 2. No será tan peligroso.

-Claro, como los pisos son tan cortos – dijo irónicamente Ron.

Ella sólo lo miró sin poder creer que no hiciera nada para salir.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a subir? – le preguntó – Deja que ponga mi pie en alguna de tus manos… No llego hasta el techo.

-No – se negó.

-¡Por favor! Los dos queremos salir, Ron.

El pelirrojo dobló un poco las rodillas y juntó sus manos. Hermione sonrió complacida y puso uno de sus pies en las manos de Ron. Él la levantó sin muchas dificultades. Después de lograr mantener el equilibrio, la castaña abrió la compuerta con dos golpecitos. Un aire sucio y nada agradable le llegó a la cara. Le pidió a Ron que la subiera un poco más y así lo hizo. Con ayuda de sus brazos se encaramó y salió del ascensor.

Estaba encima del techo. El lugar era muy pequeño y le costaba mucho respirar. El aire estaba cargado de polvo y un fuerte olor a metal recién fundido. Caminó con miedo de caerse y llegó hasta el borde. Observó por el poco espacio que quedaba entre el ascensor y la pared y vio que muy abajo se encontraba en final de aquel túnel vertical. Sería una locura saltar, se matarían. Miró hacia arriba y no había nada más que oscuridad. Se fijó en el cable que suspendía el ascensor y vio unas cortaduras. El cable estaba compuesto de muchos filamentos de cobre y otros materiales. Los filamentos de cobre estaban rotos. Seguramente por eso el ascensor se detuvo.

-¿Estás allí, verdad? – Escuchó la voz de Ron desde adentro.

-Sí… - Se sentó dejando sus piernas en el espacio, donde debía estar la compuerta, y se lanzó. Cayó con las piernas flexionadas – Unos filamentos de cobre del cable se rompieron.

-Maldito ministerio. No sé para qué ponen tecnología muggle si estábamos muy bien – comentó enojado.

-Parece que tu ayuda no viene… No hay nada de movimiento afuera. No sé cómo entrarán los rescatadores. Tal vez apareciéndose – dijo enderezándose y poniéndose de pie.

-Muy graciosa.

-De verdad estamos atrapados… ¿Qué haremos? – Se sentó resignada al lado de su cartera.

-Habrá que esperar – respondió sin muchos ánimos y se sentó al lado opuesto que ella.

Los dos se observaron por unos minutos. Ron lucía muy cansado, debido a la larga noche en vela que tuvo por trabajar en el ministerio y por haber forcejeado las puertas del elevador. Hermione también estaba cansada y con la cara un poco sucia, por la suciedad que había en el túnel. Ninguno quería admitir que estarían atrapados por tantos minutos. Quizás no querían enfrentar el pasado, pero tenían la idea que no estarían más de 60 segundos en el ascensor y pronto cada uno se iría adonde debía.

La castaña se sacó sus tacones y se acomodó. Ron sólo sonrió y se desabrochó tres botones de su camisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasarían atrapados? No lo sabían, pero debían prepararse para una larga espera.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Heme aquí con un nuevo fic cortito (tendrá dos capítulos, de hecho) y va dedicado para mi Stefy! Mi lela, te adoro, lo sabes.

Es algo loco (como cualquier cosa que hago) y se me ocurrió hace varios meses. Hace tiempo no hacía algo que fuera después de Hogwarts y quería algo más realista. Algo que podría pasar después de que Rowling termine "Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallow"… Y pensé en esto.

¡Espero que le guste! Ustedes saben que siempre me gusta ver la recepción que tienen mis locuras. Ya saben que nos les cuesta nada presionar el botón _GO_ de abajo y darme sus críticas constructivas, opiniones, ideas, etc…

El próximo capítulo estará para después del 11 de enero. Estaré de campamento y no podré escribir, obviamente (esto también va para el fic 'Juegos de Amor', por si acaso).

Cuídense mucho y Feliz Año Nuevo 2007, adiós!


	2. Capítulo 2

_Saludos especiales a todos los que leen este fic y a Stefy, a quien va dedicado. Sin su petición, esto no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

* * *

_

Capitulo 2

-Cuéntame de tu vida… - dijo Hermione después de suspirar.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó chasqueando la lengua – La verdad no sé. Estoy cansado… Anoche tuve turno y me ocupé de todas las escuadras. Es increíble ver que aún haya seguidores de Voldemort.

-Con razón ibas a descansar llegando a tu casa – asintió - ¿Trabajas mucho? Pareciera que te la pasas acá más que con tu familia.

-La verdad es que sí y me gusta que sea así. No quiero pasármela en La Madriguera donde está Ginny y su querido prometido… Sean… Lo aborrezco.

Rió divertida. Era bien sabido que los Weasley –en especial los hermanos- eran muy protectores con la mujer de la familia.

-Me pregunto si es que la boda de Ginny te tiene así o es que sea una boda en si… Me acuerdo que te pusiste igual cuando Bill se casó con Fleur. Estabas bastante raro. ¿No te gustan los matrimonios, Ron?

-Bueno… No lo sé. El sólo pensar de unirse el resto de sus vidas… Es irracional. La gente cambia y el amor si no es el verdadero, pues se acaba. ¿Cómo saber cuándo vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con la persona indicada? – preguntó abanicándose con la mano.

-Sólo se sabe. Se siente – dijo algo sorprendida de escuchar ese comentario viniendo de él – No es que te despiertes un día y dices: "Quiero estar con alguien para siempre". Tú sabes cuándo es el momento… No sé por qué piensas de esa forma. Una cosa es que odies el hecho que tu hermanita esté creciendo y otra es que…

-¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto justo ahora? – La interrumpió antes que acabara con su idea.

Era cierto. De un momento a otro estaban iniciando algo que podría convertirse en una discusión. No podían discutir en una situación en la que estaban y menos si no se veían hacía años. Podían pasar minutos hasta horas encerrados y no era nada favorable que empezaran a pelear. Debían mantenerse serenos y no discutirse, sino la larga espera que les esperaba no sería agradable.

-¿Desde cuándo tus padres viven en Irlanda? – preguntó amablemente al acordarse la prisa que llevaba la castaña.

-Hace algunos años… Como ya no vivía con ellos, era inútil mantener una casa con varios cuartos, un gran jardín cuando vive un matrimonio a punto de jubilarse de sus trabajos. Decidieron venderla y les conseguí una pequeña casa casi al llegar a Irlanda – respondió sintiéndose más nerviosa por estar demorándose – Es raro ver a mis padres… Los veo muy pocas veces al año. Es difícil trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios – comentó pensativa – Es por eso que quiero irme rápido. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, los extraño.

-Te entiendo. Yo también extraño el cariño de los progenitores…

Escucharon un ruido proveniente de afuera. Hermione contenta se puso de pie ilusionada y Ron sonrió. Esperaron. No pasó nada. Estuvieron unos diez minutos en aquella espera hasta que se dieron por vencidos y volvieron a las mismas actitudes de antes.

El pelirrojo empezó a mover sus pies como cuando un niño pequeño espera aburrido que el médico salga a decir su nombre para entrar a la consulta. El cansancio, que había desaparecido al toparse con su antigua amiga, se hizo presente y sus párpados querían cerrársele. El único problema es que, además que era una falta de respeto quedarse dormido al estar con otra persona, no se sentía nada cómodo al estar encerrado en un espacio tan reducido. No era claustrofóbico, pero le producía mucho nerviosismo y miedo. Y eso había que sumarle que no había una conversación fluida con Hermione. No sabía qué preguntarle, a excepción de lo típico que se pregunta la primera vez que se conoce a una persona, y hacía que fuera más aburrida y tediosa la espera. ¿Cuánto más iba a durar? Quería irse de vacaciones, quería disfrutar de dormir hasta tarde, salir a fiestas, compartir con sus amigos y pasarla bien; no quería estar encerrado en un elevador con Hermione Granger. Aunque, en realidad…

En realidad los dos sabían muy bien que podrían hablar perfectamente como dos viejos amigos. La gran dificultad era que ninguno quería abordar el pasado: Harry Potter. Gracias a él habían sido amigos y el fallecimiento de su amigo había marcado la separación de los dos. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo sabían… Quizás su amistad no era lo suficientemente fuerte o cada uno era demasiado diferente para mantener algo. El tener que hablar nuevamente, el tener que encontrarse después de tantos años significaba enfrentar sus pasados. Tendrían que enfrentar sus dolores, sus alegrías, sus penas y sus mayores temores que fueron causados con la partida de su gran amigo.

Evadían el tema.

-Supongo que la magia antigua tampoco se puede usar… - dijo ella tratando de concentrarse en la forma de acelerar la salida - ¿No tienes ninguna idea para salir?

-Además de salir volando con mi escoba invisible… No – respondió de mala gana – Entiende que no se puede utilizar ningún tipo de magia. Ni antigua, ni la normal, ni tu varita, ni aparecerse, ni nada. Es increíble que no lo sepas cuando trabajar en el ministerio.

-Apenas paso tiempo en el ministerio. Hago investigaciones para el Departamento de Misterios. Siempre ando de un lado a otro… ¿Crees que sabría que el increíble ministro iba a poner verdadera tecnología muggle con protección contra la magia? Nadie sabe de esos detalles tan raros.

-Oh, no leíste el libro Historia del ministerio de magia del Reino Unido.

-Maldita sea. Ahora recuerdo porque me desesperaba tanto pasar tiempo contigo: Porque eres tan…

-¿Tan qué?

-Tan… Molestoso – concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

_Una hora_. Era casi un milagro que se no sacara la blusa y anduviera desnuda. Estaba muriéndose de calor. La imagen de una piscina se veía muy tentadora en la mente de Ron. Él se movió un poco para estar más apartado de la castaña. _Una hora y media._ Se sentía ahogado en aquel reducido espacio. Se estaba desesperando. _Casi dos horas._ La presencia de Ron le era tan incómoda. Agradecía infinitamente que no le hablara, pero aquellas miradas o susurros no eran nada agradables. _Dos horas._ Ella se veía muy impaciente y a cada rato observaba su reloj mientras que él necesitaba salir de allí rápido. Desesperado se puso de pie. La castaña lo observó interesada y él comenzó a forcejear las puertas. Como antes había pasado, no se abrió y empezó a golpear las puertas.

Luego sólo dejó caer abatido. Hacía tanto calor que no le pareció extraño que la pared metálica o el piso no estuvieran fríos. Ya no tenía energías ni para hablar o mover el pie constantemente. Se encontraba demasiado agotado. Después de haber estado gritando por horas se había rendido y ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer. No tenía ideas y eso poco le importaba. Empezaba a asumir que le quedaban pocas horas de vida. De hecho se impresionó un poco al pensar de esa forma. Nunca podría haber llegado a pensar que se rendiría tan pronto y que no le importara dejar vencerse por la vida. Sólo unas horas habían bastado para transformarlo en un conformista. Se conformaba en la situación en la que se encontraba y ya no le importaba morirse allí.

Suspiró cansinamente. Parecía que él ni se daba cuenta que estaba allí, se había olvidado que eran dos los atrapados en esta circunstancia. En un principio no se preocupó porque imaginó que los rescatarían en unos minutos, pero aquellos minutos se transformaron lentamente en horas. Sentía la boca y su garganta secas por tanto haber gritado, y sus pies adoloridos al haber pateado tantas veces la puerta metálica. Y aunque le costara aceptarlo, pareciera que todo se acabaría ahí. No había salida y no había rescate. Sonrió pensando que no era una buena forma de pasar un viernes en la tarde.

Apoyó su cabeza y la inclinó hacia arriba. Notó que algunos bombillos estaban quemados y otros tintineaban, por eso podía mirar las luces sin que le dolieran los ojos. Su mente dejó de pensar en que estaban atrapados y simplemente repasaba todo lo que tenía que hacer en el día. O lo que quedaba de él, mejor dicho. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado con él encerrada? Maldito el momento en que su reloj había dejado de funcionar. El relojero le había dicho que tenía un fuerte encantamiento que iba a durar hasta unos 150 años, por lo que, mientras estuviera viva, el reloj funcionaría. Mentiroso. Era publicidad engañosa para atrapar a algún cliente y la atrapó a ella.

Él posó su mirada en ella después de largos minutos ignorando su presencia. Se preguntó por qué estaría mirando insistentemente el reloj de pulsera malo. No funcionaba y no iba a hacerlo hasta que salieran de allí. Maldijo el día en que estuvo de acuerdo en que colocaran un campo protector de magia en los ascensores. "Para que no haya tanto revuelo y para la tranquilidad de la gente" según el ministro. Era más bien para que cuando la gente tuviera un problema, nunca pudiera solucionarlo. ¡Se iban a morir en ese espacio tan reducido!

-Hace calor… - dijo ella abriendo su bolso.

Sacó una botella de agua mineral. La tocó y se dio cuenta que estaba tibia, pero le dio lo mismo. Aunque estuviera caliente el agua la bebería. Su garganta estaba muy seca.

Él la fulminó con su mirada. Era como si fuera una traidora por tener agua en su bolso cuando estaban horas allí. Después de gritar como loco por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y tener la garganta reventada, ella sacaba una botella con agua y la bebía como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Alta traición, según su punto de vista.

-Toma – Le ofreció la botella – No está fría.

-Como si me importara – masculló tomando la botella y se dispuso a beber como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Al acabar el agua, le pasó la botella vacía a su amiga. Ella la cerró con la tapa y la volvió a guardar en su bolso. Él se desabrochó otro botón de su camisa mientras que ella se abanicaba más con las manos y se libró de su suéter.

Era tan incómodo estar en aquella situación. Maldita la hora en que ella había usado las escaleras y él había salido de su oficina. Desesperación, nerviosismo, impaciencia, amargura, pesadez, aburrimiento, incomodidad… Eso tenía que terminar, y muy pronto antes que se terminaran suicidando.

-¿Qué fue eso? – inquirió Hermione observando la pequeña compuerta en el techo – Escuché un ruido… Como si algo se hubiera abierto.

-Otro ruido que no significa nada – dijo sin muchos ánimos – Mejor siéntate y esperemos algo real.

-Mejor déjame tranquila y no te metas en mis asuntos – Lo miró enfadada - ¿Sabes? No puedo creer que pasé más de dos horas junto a ti… Es todo un logro.

-Logro es haber soportado todo este calor mientras que tú tenías una maldita botella con agua sin decir nada. ¿Querías que me muriera? Oh, increíble tu plan. Casi funciona – Se puso de pie – No sé para qué estoy discutiendo contigo. Ya estoy bastante grandecito y mucho más recuperado de mi pasado… No caeré en lo mismo.

-Ni que yo quisiera estar contigo acá – dijo malhumorada.

Él ablandó su mirada y la expresión de la cara de ella se relajó. Esa pequeña discusión era mucho más que aquello. Tocaba de forma indirecta un punto muy importante: Los dos tenían la culpa de haberse separado después de la muerte de Harry. ¿Cómo? Ninguno de los dos quería estar en esa situación, ninguno de los dos quería ser tan amargado con el otro, ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de separarse… Sólo para olvidar el sufrimiento, para sanar las heridas. Era un mecanismo de defensa, por así decirlo, y no se podían sacar en cara eso porque era algo natural de los seres humanos: Reparar y protegerse.

El ruido que Hermione había oído era mucho más que real. Una pequeña luz apareció y por la compuerta se observaba claramente que habían abierto las puertas del piso superior. Se escuchaba murmullos de mucha gente, algunos gritos y un taladro. Ron sonrió al notar que una figura humana ya planeaba bajar por el cable para rescatarlos. Los dos bajaron la mirada apenada por cómo se habían comportado. Habían sido muy inmaduros y bastante estúpidos ara no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-¡Estamos a salvo! – gritó Hermione abrochándose los tres botones superiores de su blusa y poniéndose sus zapatos de tacón.

-Al fin… - Se acomodó la camisa y pensó que pronto estaría disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

Un señor de mediana edad asomó su cabeza a través de la compuerta y con preocupación les preguntó si estaban bien. Al recibir una respuesta positiva, los ayudó a subir al techo del elevador. Por medio de unas cuerdas y con ayuda del señor pudieron colgarse del cable y subir hasta el piso 3. Mientras subían podían ver las puertas abiertas. Luz y un aire puro les llegaron animándolos aún más a no cansarse.

-De verdad lo lamento muchísimo – reiteró el señor inclinándose – Nunca creí que esto de cambiar los elevadores…

Había pasado unos treinta minutos de haber sido rescatados.

-Con tal que se lo haga saber al ministro, todo bien – dijo Hermione sonriendo cansinamente – Podrían volver a usar los elevadores antiguos o permitir usar magia en casos de emergencia.

-Por supuesto, señorita Granger. De hecho me encantaría que vinieran la próxima semana a dar un testimonio completo de…

-No, gracias. Si quiere le mando un informe escrito, pero no me perderé mis vacaciones por algo así. No veré el ministerio hasta septiembre – Ron rió – Quiero irme a mi casa. ¿Podemos, Smith? Tú anda con el ministro y explícale… Creo que estará de acuerdo en hacer las cosas como nosotros queramos.

-Está bien – asintió – De verdad les pido muchísimas disculpas. Esto es una vergüenza. Lamento que haya pasado esto… Han malgastado su tiempo de vacaciones…

-Vale, Smith. Lo siento, pero debo irme porque… - Observó su reloj y vio que ya eran las ocho de la noche – Ya no alcanzo ir a San Mugo a recoger mis exámenes ni menos irme a Irlanda – murmuró sin poder creerlo – Maldita sea…

-De verdad lo lamento – dijo Smith muy apenado y avergonzado – Si me disculpan, debo ir a hablar con el ministro. Esto es un problema muy serio y tenemos que resolverlo. Felices vacaciones y que estén bien. Adiós – Se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

Los encargados del rescate –que tenían una vestimenta muy parecida a los bomberos muggles- se fueron yendo poco a poco. Algunos los revisaron por si tenían heridas o lesiones, pero se encontraban en perfectas condiciones y después se iban. Muchos de los trabajadores del ministerio fueron a verlos y preguntarles si estaban bien. Eran preguntas bastante vacías, según Hermione, que no veía real preocupación en nadie… Sólo era para aparentar que les importaban sus vidas.

-Pues… Somos libres – dijo Ron sintiendo un vacío en el estómago - ¿Qué harás ahora?

-No lo sé. Podría dejar a alguien que buscara mis exámenes mañana e irme a la rápida a Irlanda. Se me vienen largas horas de conducción – Se sentía bastante estúpida al sentirse tan nerviosa – Supongo que tú irás a dormir.

-Bueno, nada que una buena taza de café pueda remediar…

-Ah – dijo.

Los dos se miraron incómodos. Cada uno tenía millones de palabras en la mente, pero ninguna resultaba ser la correcta y ninguna se escapaba para salir de sus bocas. Estaban en silencio observándose.

-Debo irme – dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron.

Hermione pasó su bolso por uno de sus hombres y se dispuso a irse.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado y… Lo siento. Fui un poco insoportable allí dentro – Señaló el elevador – Espero que si nos vemos en el futuro sea una experiencia más placentera.

-Seguramente nos veremos muy pronto. Digo, trabajamos en el ministerio – Sonrió – En realidad yo también debo disculparme. Hace tiempo que no hablamos y debíamos haberlo hecho y… Tú entiendes.

-Cierto – asintió.

-Te acompañaré hasta la salida… ¿Vas a la calle principal?

-Sí. Vamos juntos – dijo la castaña contenta – Mmm… Déjame pensar en algo para preguntarte – Comenzaron a caminar hacía la zona de las escaleras. Ninguno de los dos iba a usar el elevador por un buen tiempo - ¿Tienes novia?

Él abrió la puerta y ella pasó agradecida. Bajaron hablando de sus patéticas vidas románticas sin saber que aquella compañía hacía la calle principal sería algo más. Quizás ir a cenar a algún sitio o acompañar a Hermione hasta su departamento, ya que no sería nada seguro conducir cinco horas en la noche hasta Irlanda. ¿Quién sabe? Sólo ellos.

Nadie podría decir que estar encerrador por casualidad fuera una casualidad. Todo para por algo y ésta no es la excepción para el pelirrojo y la castaña.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Volví de campamento con hambre, sueño, sucia y con muchas ganas de estar unas buenas horitas en el computador… Acá los frutos de mi trabajo. Sé que no es lo mejor, pero estoy satisfecha (para no decir que está al borde del odio). Actualizando antes del 11 porque pensé que ya era mucha la espera, y como podía actualiza hoy… Sólo espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews. Todos maravillosos como siempre.

Otro final muy indeciso y para la imaginación del lector, tal como "Devolviendo favores". No sé qué me ha pasado, pero me gusta que sea así el final… Libre imaginación para todos.

Ya saben, no les cuesta nada enviarme un review en el botón _GO_ de abajo para darme sus impresiones y hacer a esta "escritora" feliz.

Besitos a todos y nada más que decir, adiós!


End file.
